Tiempo de Promesas
by moonlighter01
Summary: Todos sabemos que Julián siguió a Amelia hasta el cementerio en el episodio 3 de la primera temporada. ¿Cuáles fueron las motivaciones de Julián? ¿Y que sintió cuando descubrió de quién era la tumba?


Julián suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Llevaba diez minutos esperando en la oscuridad del pasillo, y a cada minuto que pasaba le daba más la sensación de que estaba esperando para nada. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él le instaba a seguir esperando, aunque fuera solamente un minuto más. Ya cuando estaba a punto de resignarse y dar la espera por terminada, empezó a escuchar el eco de unos pasos que retumbaban a lo lejos en la escalera de caracol que descendía a las profundidades del Ministerio.

Enderezándose, y asegurándose de que seguía resguardado por las sombras, intentó averiguar por el sonido a quién pertenecían esos pasos, y más concretamente si pertenecían a la persona que su intuición le decía que era la que estaba descendiendo la escalera en esos momentos.

La misión que acababan de finalizar había sido agotadora, tanto física como mentalmente, y sabía que había una persona en especial a la que la misión, o al menos una parte de ella, le había afectado más de lo que quería aparentar. Ya desde antes del comienzo de la misión Amelia había expresado sus dudas y la inquietud que le causaba el tener que viajar a una época que era a la vez tan cercana y lejana a la suya propia, y el hecho de que una vez allí sería fácil descubrir, aunque fuera de forma accidental, algún detalle de su propio futuro. Y una vez en la Barcelona de 1940 la situación no había mejorado. La casualidad, como la había llamado Amelia, o la puta ironía de la vida, como la llamaría él, había querido que el funcionario del Ministerio con el que tenían que reunirse fuera a buscarles al barrio de Amelia. A la impresión de encontrarse su propio barrio medio destrozado por los bombardeos y ataques de la guerra y asolado por la pobreza de un país que se hallaba en la más absoluta miseria se sumaba la conmoción de encontrar aquel retrato de su propia familia en el escaparate de una tienda. Un retrato que ella ni siquiera había visto acabado aún. Julián no podía imaginarse la sensación que se debe sentir al ver una parte de tu vida privada expuesta de esa forma, ni la incertidumbre que aquella situación le tenía que estar causándole a Amelia. Y aunque notaba que la curiosidad de una mente tan inquisitiva como la de Amelia la instaba a averiguar más sobre el misterio del futuro – o pasado, según se mirase – de su familia, el sentido del deber podía más, y al final no habían entrado a la tienda a preguntar sobre el origen de aquel cuadro. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, además de la curiosidad inherente a una mente como la de Amelia, había percibido miedo y duda en la voz y en la expresión de la joven. Miedo a descubrir cualquier cosa desagradable sobre su futuro, o sobre el futuro de su familia. Y una parte de Julián se sentía culpable, ya que había sido él quien le había señalado el cuadro a Amelia.

Era esa culpa, pero sobre todo la preocupación por su amiga, compañera y jefa, lo que le había llevado a aquel pasillo oscuro esa tarde. Desde el final de la misión había tenido la corazonada de que Amelia intentaría volver a 1940 para averiguar algo más sobre su pasado, y Julián se había propuesto ayudarla y apoyarla en la medida de lo posible. Alonso y Amelia eran como de su propia familia, y siempre los intentaría ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, de la misma forma en que ellos lo ayudaban y apoyaban a él en los momentos difíciles. Y Julián intuía que si Amelia descubría lo que había sido de su familia iba a necesitar todo el apoyo posible de su patrulla.

Un cambio en el sonido de los pasos le avisó de que la persona que se acercaba había abandonado la escalera de metal y ya había pasado al pasillo propiamente dicho. Tras echar un vistazo rápido, Julián dio un paso atrás para ocultarse más aún entre las sombras y se pegó a la pared, aguantando la respiración y con cuidado para no ser descubierto. Había visto que su intuición no le había fallado, y que la persona que se hallaba en aquel momento frente a la puerta era Amelia. Julián notaba el nerviosismo y la preocupación en la postura y los gestos de su amiga. Tras unos instantes enfrente de la puerta, Amelia cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y tras abrir los ojos de nuevo, dio un paso al frente y atravesó la puerta que la llevaría a su ciudad natal en 1940.

Julián esperó unos momentos para asegurarse que Amelia se hubiera alejado lo suficiente antes de atravesar la puerta y aparecer él mismo en la Ciudad Condal. Había supuesto que la primera parada de Amelia sería la tienda en cuyo escaparate estaba el retrato de su familia. Sabiendo que entrar a la tienda a la vez haría que Amelia lo descubriera al instante, decidió quedarse esperando rezagado enfrente de la tienda, un poco alejado de la puerta y el escaparate, mirando a sus zapatos y evitando que se viera su cara. Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo que sería mejor, si entrar a la tienda una vez Amelia se hubiera ido, para averiguar lo que ella había descubierto, o seguirla, cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en el escaparate que le hizo levantar la mirada. Julián vio al que supuso que era el dueño de la tienda acercarse al cuadro y cogerlo, presumiblemente para enseñárselo a Amelia. Eso le daba más tiempo para pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. No podía explicar exactamente por qué no quería que Amelia descubriera que estaba allí. Probablemente porque él prefería enfrentarse a sus problemas solo, y suponía que quizá Amelia quería también algo de privacidad en ese asunto tan personal.

Al final llegó a la conclusión de que, debido a su más que deficiente conocimiento de Barcelona, y más aún de la Barcelona de mediados del siglo XX, lo más acertado sería seguir a Amelia y no arriesgarse a perderle la pista por demorarse demasiado dentro de la tienda. Además, que dos personas entraran en un espacio de medio minuto a preguntar por el mismo cuadro iba a levantar sospechas, cosa que nunca es recomendable cuando se viaja por el tiempo.

Tras unos minutos, escuchó como se abría la puerta, y observó disimuladamente a Amelia salir. Su semblante preocupado y sus ojos llorosos inquietaron a Julián, y luchó contra el impulso de abandonar su tapadera improvisada e ir a consolarla. La vio alejarse con paso rápido calle arriba, y la siguió a unos pasos de distancia. Al menos sabía que la preocupación haría que Amelia estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos, y aunque en esencia eso no era muy reconfortante, significaba que al menos él podía ser un poco más descuidado y no andar con la guardia alta en todo momento.

Finalmente Amelia se detuvo delante de una casa, y Julián supo en ese momento que se encontraba enfrente de la residencia de los Folch, o lo que había sido la residencia de los Folch años atrás. Era una casa grande, de varias plantas, imponente aun estando abandonada y destartalada, y Julián no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa. Sabía que la familia de Amelia pertenecía a la burguesía catalana, y que sus padres debían de tener dinero. Una mujer no podría ser de las primeras en estudiar en la universidad sin tener suficiente dinero tanto para asegurar su entrada y estancia allí como para asegurar una educación previa de la más alta calidad. Y además, aunque de la moda del siglo diecinueve no sabía demasiado, lo que sí que sabía es que la ropa con la que Amelia iba siempre al ministerio no eran exactamente harapos. Pero Julián nunca se había parado a pensar exactamente como de ricos eran los padres de Amelia. Ahora, parado delante de una casa cuya planta baja era más grande que el piso de Carabanchel en el que había crecido, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Era obvio que no vivía nadie allí, y que nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Varias ventanas estaban medio cubiertas con tablones de madera, el pequeño jardín delantero estaba lleno de maleza, y los estragos de la guerra se hacían notar en las paredes, en el tejado, y en las ventanas.

Y Julián se preguntó lo que Amelia se estaba preguntando en ese momento. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Y de sus padres? ¿Había fallecido Amelia, ya anciana y como víctima de la guerra o como consecuencia de la posguerra? ¿Había tenido que huir, exiliarse para vivir los últimos años de su vida? ¿Seguiría Amelia viva, con 83 años? ¿Cuándo habían muerto sus padres? ¿Había llegado Amelia a vivir las calamidades de la guerra y la posguerra, o había muerto antes? Y Julián se imaginó lo peor. Y lo que más le inquietaba era que no sabía qué era exactamente lo peor, que Amelia hubiera muerto antes de la guerra, y que no estuviera viva en ese momento; o que hubiera sobrevivido hasta aquellos días y hubiera vivido esa época tan oscura de la historia de España.

Amelia miró a su alrededor y, tras cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca, dio un pequeño empujón a la destartalada puerta, que se abrió sin problemas, y entró dentro. Julián no se atrevió a entrar. Sólo podía intentar adivinar como se sentía su amiga en esos momentos. Ver tu casa, tu hogar, abandonado y destrozado tenía que dejar una gran impresión. Y eso no era todo. Porque luego Amelia volvería a su tiempo, a su hogar, y sería esa misma casa, pero sesenta años antes. ¿Cómo debe sentirse alguien, viviendo parte de su futuro, para que éste luego se convierta en pasado? Esa casa, en ese mismo momento, era tanto futuro como presente de Amelia. Y cuando Amelia volviera a su casa, a su época, ese momento que estaba viviendo ahora sería tanto pasado como futuro. Sólo de pensarlo a Julián le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía, por millonésima vez desde que empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, como si hubiera aterrizado en medio de un capítulo de Doctor Who.

El chirriar de los goznes de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Si Amelia había estado preocupada al salir de la tienda, su expresión al salir de su casa sólo se podía definir como de dolor. Tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, y Julián pudo ver en la tristeza de su rostro un atisbo de la muchacha de 23 años que era en verdad Amelia. Y en ese momento esa muchacha estaba asustada. Durante las misiones, Amelia, como jefa que era, no podía demostrar duda o flaqueza en sus decisiones. Ninguno de ellos podía, en verdad. Y fuera de las misiones, Amelia seguía siendo una mujer estudiando en una universidad llena de hombres. Y para lograrlo, había tenido que aceptar la responsabilidad y madurar joven. A lo que había que sumar que la suya era una época en la que la infancia y adolescencia no duraban demasiado. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, Julián siempre había pensado que Amelia aparentaba ser mayor de lo que en verdad era. Pero en ese momento, la Amelia que tenía delante suyo era simplemente una muchacha asustada y preocupada por el destino de su familia, y, seguramente, el suyo propio.

Amelia comenzó a andar apresuradamente, y Julián tenía la corazonada de que sabía adonde se dirigía. Y deseó equivocarse. Porque estaba pensando qué haría él si estuviera en esa situación, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si de veras quisiera averiguar algo de su futuro, su próxima parada sería el ayuntamiento para mirar los archivos y registros. Pero el futuro de Amelia era un año después de la guerra civil, y probablemente los archivos hubieran sido destruidos. Su abuelo le había contado historias sobre la guerra civil y la posguerra, y Julián sabía que mucha información se había perdido como consecuencia de la guerra. Partidas de nacimiento y de defunción entre ellas. Así que, teniendo en cuenta eso, Julián iría a mirar otro tipo de registro menos convencional pero más duradero y que no dejaba lugar a dudas: el cementerio. Y tenía la sospecha de que Amelia haría lo mismo.

Finalmente llegaron, como Julián había predicho y temido, al cementerio, y Amelia vagó aparentemente sin rumbo, mirando las lápidas y las tumbas con la esperanza y el miedo de reconocer algún nombre. Mientras tanto, Julián la seguía a una distancia prudencial, utilizando las lápidas y los árboles como cobijo y escondite. Poco a poco fueron alejándose de la zona donde las tumbas eran más recientes, hasta que llegaron hasta una zona donde las lápidas, en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, mostraban ya el paso de los años. Tumbas ya abandonadas a la merced de la intemperie y el paso inexorable del tiempo, en las que hacía años que nadie dejaba unas flores como señal y recuerdo de que los vivos aún sabían quién yacía allí. Julián se escondió detrás de los árboles, y observó cómo Amelia se acercaba lentamente a una tumba cuya lápida era un poco mayor que las de alrededor, con una cruz encima esculpida en mármol blanco y una losa, también de mármol blanco, en el suelo.

Tras quedarse mirándola durante unos segundos, Amelia se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas al suelo delante de la tumba. Y aunque la espalda de Amelia estaba vuelta hacia él y no podía verle la cara, Julián supo que había descubierto algo, y ese algo no era bueno. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para leer la inscripción de la lápida, y no podía acercarse y arriesgarse a ser descubierto en un momento tan crucial. Amelia se quedó arrodillada delante de la lápida durante unos minutos, y entonces se levantó bruscamente y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás y sin reparar en la figura que la observaba tras los árboles.

Julián aprovechó ese momento para acercarse él mismo a la tumba. Lo que fuera que hubiera encontrado Amelia, le había afectado, y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que intentar ayudarla, y para eso tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba su amiga, y por extensión, él. Pero cuando llegó frente a la lápida y leyó la inscripción, se le heló la sangre en las venas. Volvió a leer el nombre y las dos fechas grabadas, con la inútil esperanza de haberse equivocado la primera vez. Pero las letras y los números seguían ahí, inmutables, tal y como habían estado desde hacía décadas. Notó como la preocupación le invadía, y sentía su corazón palpitar en su pecho, tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo. No se lo podía creer. Debía de ser algún tipo de error. Había supuesto que sería la tumba de sus padres, o en el peor de los casos, de ella, sí, pero de ella mayor, quizá con 60 o 70 años, no de ella con 28 años, muerta antes de poder haber vivido completamente. Y de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de Maite. No era la primera vez, desde luego, ni sería la última. Su Maite, su morenita, muerta, con 34 años. Y ahora aparentemente Amelia con 28. Y sintió la rabia invadirle. La rabia y la tristeza a partes iguales. Y se preguntó, como muchas otras veces antes, por qué era tan hija de puta la vida, el destino, la casualidad, el karma, o lo que fuera que controlaba quién moría y cuándo y por qué; que le arrebataba las cosas que más quería, pero seguía dejándolo a él allí, para vivirlo todo en primera fila.

Y aunque la impresión de descubrir de quién era la tumba y de qué año era había sido como un jarro de agua fría, Julián se daba cuenta de que aún quedaban cabos por atar. Y muchos. Amelia, y en consecuencia él, había ido allí en busca de respuestas, pero también habían encontrado más incógnitas y preguntas. Porque ahí lo decía, en la inscripción. "Tus padres, tu marido y tu hija te recordarán siempre". Amelia iba a casarse. Y no en un futuro lejano, porque ella ya no tenía un futuro lejano al que aspirar. Y también iba a tener una hija. Una hija que quedaría huérfana de madre con menos de 5 años. Y sus padres estarían vivos para enterrarla a ella, en vez de al contrario. Pero las preguntas seguían ahí. ¿Cuándo se casaría Amelia, y con quién? ¿Por qué se casaría Amelia, si Julián sabía de buena tinta que el matrimonio era lo último en lo que ella pensaba? ¿Cuándo tendría a su hija? Y la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Julián con más insistencia, la que apartaba a un lado el resto de pensamientos, ¿Cómo iba a morir? ¿Sería una enfermedad, en una España donde la medicina no había avanzado ni una parte de lo que lo haría en el siglo veinte? ¿Sería una misión del Ministerio, para el cuál arriesgaban sus vidas casi a diario? ¿Sería un accidente, como el que le había arrebatado a Maite? Ni siquiera sabía si quería averiguarlo.

Sólo sabía una cosa. No iba a dejar que Amelia cargara con este peso ella sola. Eso era una promesa. Él estaría allí para ayudarla, para apoyarla y aconsejarla. Sería el amigo y compañero que ella merecía y necesitaba. Pero no podía hablar sobre el tema con ella si ella no confiaba en él antes. Ella tenía que ser la que diera el primer paso. La que le dijera algo sobre esta visita a su tumba. Porque él no encontraba ninguna forma de decirle a Amelia que la había seguido hasta aquí. Había invadido su privacidad profundamente, y hasta que ella no reuniera el valor y la confianza para hablar con él sobre esto, él no diría nada. Pero no iba a olvidar, ni iba a abandonar a su amiga. Estaría allí para ella, para ayudarla, para cuidar de ella, porque Amelia era parte de su familia, y Julián iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella lo supiera. Por mucho que le costase.


End file.
